Neyla's Innocence
by 082 Martian Scout
Summary: Neyla is alive and innocent for what happened in the past. As she is being transported to Interpol HQ read and find out what really happened during the Clock-La incident. Set after Sly 2 and before Sly 3. Please R&R.


_Sly Cooper fanfic1_

_

* * *

_**_Neyla's Innocence

* * *

  
_**

As the police car stopped in front of the massive prison, Neyla stepped out as one of the police escorts, a Doberman, opened the back passenger door. Neyla examined the overly large prison as she tried to ignore the pain of the handcuffs around her wrists.

The other police escort, who was a swine, hopped out of the car and took hold of one of Neyla's arms, "This is where you're gonna be staying, Traitor," he said, as his colleague grabbed her other arm.

The two officers escorted the white tigress into the building, on their way to her cell Neyla thought about what had happened that got her into this situation. All she could make of the situation was that she was cloned, her soul forced from the land of the dead, and implanted within a host that was her newly cloned body. After wards, the hyena scientist, known as Dr. Arnold Reinvar, simply betrayed her by giving her to the cops of Interpol.

_Betrayal_. As she was escorted, Neyla remembered how she not only learned of betrayal, but how it became her only companion.

_

* * *

--Flashback_--

During her childhood, at the proud age of 8, the only family Neyla had was her Mama and Papa. She loved them both so much as any child should love their parents, but deep down within her heart she could sense doubt. Doubt that they really loved having her as a daughter, doubt that kept telling her they were only pretending to love her and they were just waiting for her to leave.

But Neyla tried not to think of such a thing, _Of course they love me_, Neyla always told herself. Even for the strongest hint of doubt.

On a normal day, she remembered a high lord came to her parents, asking to have a talk with her parents in private. Neyla went into the other room as she was told, she was curious of why a high lord would come to her parents but she already knew, he was going to give them a place within his organization. What she did not hear however was the condition the high lord asked them.

Riding on a carriage to their new home, Neyla's father asked to stop the carriage and said it would be one quick stop. Neyla's mother took Neyla outside of the carriage and on to the streets.

"What are we stopping for Mama?" Neyla asked, unaware of what was going to happen.

"We're stopping...to drop you off," her mother answered.

Neyla's eyes widened, "Wha-what?!" she managed to say.

"I'm sorry Neyla dear, our new superior only offered us the position if we left you behind," he mother explained, and started back to the carriage.

Neyla couldn't take it, she rushed over to her and grabbed her hand, "But Mama, don't you love me anymore?" Neyla asked, trying to contain the tears that were beginning to run.

"Of course we do, we figured you will grow up better on the streets, most kinds seem to do that these days. Ta-ta." Her mother exclaimed, taking back her hand and climbing on to the carriage.

As Neyla watched the carriage leave, she couldn't help but cry. She never felt so much despair, so angry, so... Betrayed. That is when she learned the word. _Betrayal_. And that was the last thing her parents taught her.

* * *

--_End of Flashback_--

As the painful memory of her parents ended, Neyla saw that they were already at her cell. The cop escorts opened the cell door and practically through her in.

Neyla picked herself up, now standing on her knees she looked back the escorts, "Would it have killed you to do that a little more gently?" She asked, anger at having been through to the ground. The guards quickly slammed the cell door, locking her in without answering her question.

Neyla now alone in her cell, she stood up from the cold floor and laid on the cold bed. At least it was more comfortable, sort of. She thought about everything that had gotten her to where she now lay today.

_Mama_, she thought, as a tear ran down her face, _how could you abandon me?_ She had tried to forget what had happened on the streets of New Delhi. She had tried lying to herself, telling herself that her parents were murdered by the high lord's henchmen, but it never worked. In all her life she had wanted honest love, not pretend love like her parents gave her.

Neyla closed her eyes, wiping the tears from her eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

Her dreams brought her to the past, back in her days as "Constable Neyla". She was in Prague, on her mission to recover the Clockwerk Eyes. Within the Re-education Tower, after Carmelita chased the Contessa out of the tower, Neyla entered, taking her chance to steal the Clockwerk Eyes.

Entering the room, Neyla accidentally inhaled some type of red smoke, that filled the air of the tower. Along the way, Neyla found Sly Cooper, his turtle friend, Bentley, and one of the Clockwerk Eyes.

She bent down to pick it up, but as she touched the glowing orb, she felt a something enter her, from the Eye through her arm and into her mind. At first she thought it was nothing, so she ignored the feeling and picked up the Eye.

"This is no place for an asthmatic...but I've located one of the Clockwerk Eyes. Can you find the other?" the turtle asked.

Neyla smiled "No worries chaps, it's safely in hand." she said.

"Neyla?" Sly said, confounded of the Constable's presence.

"Thanks for clearing out the Contessa, nothing I did could pry her away from the Clockwerk Eyes... Hmm, one should be enough for the old bird." She mumbled to herself, "Ta-ta!"

As she ran away with the Clockwerk Eye in hands, she could hear the raccoon say, "Bentley! Take the Eye and escape on the blimp... I'm going after Neyla!"

As soon as she made it outside, with Sly Cooper on her tail, she called on her com-link, "Attention all bombers... Focus your attack on the Contessa's blimp." Hoping it would slow him down.

But Cooper just continued to after her, unwilling to give up. Cooper ran like a maniac. He had often done this on there previous jobs, it always told her that he could not so easily keep up with her.

Although it appeared as if she was going to win, going to escape with the Clockwerk Eye, her overconfidence blinded her as she accidently got caught in a web, that had appeared out of no where. She struggled, trying everything and anything she could think of to brake free of the sticky web.

Cooper, who had finally caught up with her, approached her, the Clockwerk Eye at his feet. "You really should watch where you're going. This place is dangerous." He said, picking up the Clockwerk Eye.

Neyla was frustrated, Cooper now had the Clockwerk Eye. Losing the Eye was the least of her worries, she struggled harder and harder, trying to brake loose of the incarcerating web that had her immobilized. But something was different, something deep within her mind seemed angry, dark, and evil. Before Neyla knew, she blanked out, now trapped within a state of subconsciousness. All she could do see a frightening, monstrous demon she could not recognize, and listen to it roar at Cooper.

"Don't you dare! That Eye is MINE!" Neyla heard the demon say, using her voice, "IT'S MINE!!!" Before more could be said, Neyla felt a force, as if being striked, knock her off of the web. She felt as if she was falling, she could see where but she knew she was falling. The demon, which had control of her body, shifted her form in the air to land on her feet.

Neyla's felt herself return to consciousness, confound of what had just happened. She looked around her. First she was on top of the castle, and now she was at the bottom. Neyla was beyond confused, _You're quite treacherous and trusted by many_, a voice told her from inside her mind, the demon, _You'll do just fine_.

* * *

Neyla immediately woke up from the sound of the cell door opening. The cop escorts from yesterday were at there, "Time to go, Traitor," the Doberman cop said.

As the cops and Neyla sat in the Police car and drove off to Interpol GHQ(general headquarters), Neyla could not get it out of her head. What had happened in the air, on Arpeggio's blimp over Paris. When she was Clockwerk's body.

* * *

_--Flashback--_ Neyla's POV

Neyla felt different, as if she were in a body with a mind of its own, and it was flying. _What happened?_ She thought, trying to rub her head but found that her arms were no longer hers, in fact, she could not even feel her arms. _What's going on? Where am I?_

_You are inside me_, a frightening voice told her, the voice of the demon who had possessed her in Prague.

_What?! Who are you?_ Neyla asked, frightened with the fact that she could not move, and could not see anything.

_Hasn't it become obvious?_ The demon asked, amusement within his voice.

_Clockwerk! _Neyla screamed within her head. It all made sense, it was Clockwerk who had possessed her, made her say and do things while she was blanked out.

_Actually. Thanks to you I have was able to return to my body. I owe you my gratitude. So now I have named myself in your honor. I...we are now Clock-La!_

Fear seemed to flood what was left of Neyla's mind, what had she done? She resurrected the most evil of all spirits and weapons on the Earth. She was now doomed to an eternity of watching a merciless demon terrorize the world, killing everything in sight, and she was responsible, she was Clock-La!

_Of course I owe my thanks to the turtle for awakening me in the first place. A short, painless death should be acceptable._ Clockwerk mentioned.

After an hour of flying around the blimp in search of the Cooper Gang, the dogfight, and crashing onto the Earth's surface of Paris, all Neyla could do is listen and watch.

"I hate you Cooper Gang. I will find you in your sleep and I will destroy you! You'll never know a moment's peace in your short miserable lives! The Clock-La will know revenge. I am revenge. I am the Alpha and the Omega. Clock-La!" Clockwerk had said, before the turtle had bombed the lasers. "I still have my Hate chip. You will not defeat me. EVER!"

And then everything went black, and then an explosion took place. And the last thing Neyla could remember of that day was disintegrating with the demon of Clockwerk, being dragged into the Devil's Lair of Hell.

* * *

_Back in the Police Car_

It was the most frightening event Neyla had ever witness. She could still feel the essences of the demon owl within her. Two years after the Clock-La event, thanks to the theory of Revival Cloning, she was now back among the living. But now, she was in the custody of Interpol.

As the Police car transporting them stopped, Neyla looked at the GHQ. She was scared, but she had witness things no one could ever sleep again after. As the cops escorted her out of the car and into the General Headquarters, Neyla decided just to accept her fate, and hope that Commissioner Barkley will be merciful.

* * *

**R&R.**


End file.
